noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Tao
This battle takes place after Lutai discovers Tao, who has been assisting his teammates in their battle. Takeo leaves the battle he's in to help Tao once Regis tells him that he is going to support M-21. Prologue Whilst assisting M-21 and Takeo against Ked, Tao is discovered by Lutai and he contacts M-21 and Takeo, reporting that he has been located due to his carelessness. Lutai asks him whether he was the one who played with electricity and asks him who they are. Elsewhere, Ked warns M-21 to watch out as it won't be a joke anymore. Tao tells the duo that he will have to disconnect as he needs to concentrate on his own battle and so that it doesn't affect their battle. He disconnects and thanks Lutai for waiting for him. Lutai asks him whether they are allies or enemies of the KSA but Tao gives an uncertain reply. Lutai goes on to say that although he does not know who they are, he is certain that there are very few who can match their powers in the world and that it is only on very rare occasions when someone come across one of those powerful beings. Tao then asks whether he is finished talking and says that they are now on even terms as both of them waited for each other. Lutai finds Tao amusing, who takes it as a kind compliment and Tao proposes to start first. Battle Summary Tao activates an electric zone to electrocute Lutai, who just manages to jump up from the zone. Tao then flees and Lutai taunts him for fleeing. But every time Lutai gets closer to Tao, he is caught in an electric zone, which slows him down whilst inflicting some damage on him. When Lutai is caught in an electric zone, Tao fires his wires at him, who dodges the attack but then Tao pulls back the wires showing excellent control over his weapon and aims at Lutai from behind. Lutai moves at a blistering speed to dodge the attack and just as he is about to compliment Tao, he is faced with more wires fired towards him. Lutai sidesteps the wires but then is caught in a trap, where the wires rise from the ground, surrounding him and then binding him. Lutai, now unable to move, is heavily electrocuted. However, he manages to pull the wires, dragging Tao along as well, scraping his jaw on the wall. Lutai then escapes from the trap and fires two energy beams at Tao, who is still caught in the dust. Lutai thinks that he may have finished Tao off but then is caught by surprise when Tao fires more wires at him through the dust. Lutai is impressed and jumps up to shoot stronger energy beams at Tao. He becomes worried as he may have finished him off too soon but then he sees a figure spinning extremely quickly to dispel his attack. Tao has wrapped his body with his wires and realizes that he has no chance against him without deploying his D. He lets his wires fly towards Lutai, who jumps away from the chasing wires as the wires wrap around the building. Then Lutai comes from behind and shoots energy beams at Tao, who manages to deflect the attack with his wires, which impresses Lutai furthermore. Then he sees that the wires have already started to crawl up on him and soon he is wrapped around with the wires. Tao flows electricity into the wires and then pierces the immobilized Lutai with his sharp wires. Lutai stops flinching and when Tao suspects that he may have been finished, Lutai cuts through the wires in his true form. Lutai is finally convinced that Tao is also an invention of Crombel, which confuses Tao. Lutai ignores Tao and lunges at him with his chainsaws; Tao barely keeps up and soon he is wounded severely. Lutai knees Tao in the face, who flys off the building. Lutai follows up and slams him into the ground. Lutai follows Tao up, chasing him viciously in his tornado form. He lunges at Tao, who tries to fend him off with his wires. However, the wires are easily cut by the chainsaw and Tao sits defeated on the ground. Lutai smiles in triumph and asks Tao whether he has anymore to show. Just as he is about to deliver the final blow, he is kicked in the face by Takeo and flies backwards. Tao asks Takeo why he abandoned supporting M-21, but Takeo tells him that Regis went to support him. In the next scene, Lutai sends an energy wave towards Takeo, who easily jumps up to dodge the attack. From above, Takeo aims at Lutai's face to knee him - Lutai manages to dodge the kick in time and swings his chainsaw at Takeo, who disappears and then quickly reappears with his pistol aimed at the back of Lutai's head. Takeo shoots Lutai's head multiple times but Lutai ignores the bullets as they cannot penetrate through his armored form. Instead, he becomes increasingly worried about Takeo's speed and cuts through Takeo's shadow. The duo exchange blows and Lutai becomes rather irritated by Takeo, who proves to be a hard opponent for Lutai. However, when he tries to attack Takeo with his chainsaw, he realizes that Tao had wrapped and trapped his arm in his wires and Lutai is helpless as he takes a kick in his jaw. Takeo prepares himself for his best attack and shoots him countless times. Lutai is dragged back by the bullets until he regains his strength to lunge at Takeo at speed. He sends an energy wave at Takeo and follows up with a lunge; as the dust clears, Takeo just manages to block his chainsaw. Lutai reveals that he would not allow himself to be defeated by an invention of Crombel. This confuses Takeo and he is caught off-guard when Lutai tries to kill him by striking him on the side with his other chainsaw. However, Tao manages to stop him by piercing him with his wires and then flowing high-voltage electricity through them. As Lutai is helpless, Takeo brings out the blades from his pistols and slashes Lutai. Lutai becomes enraged that he is wounded by the duo and spins very quickly to form another chainsaw tornado. This shocks the duo as the tornado rushes towards them. As they are fleeing, Takeo tells Tao that he will lure away the tornado. Tao concurs and the duo split into different directions. As expected, Lutai follows Takeo, who decides that the best thing he can do is to smash into the tornado at his highest speed. Takeo sprints away from the tornado and smashes into it. After a large explosion, Lutai is both surprised and enraged that Takeo has managed to stop his tornado. However, he is relieved to see Takeo, who is now struggling to keep himself up. Lutai lunges at Takeo to finish him off but then Tao pierces Lutai from behind with a massive spear of wires. Lutai turns around to express his rage at Tao, who electrocutes him with all the electricity from the nearby buildings. With their battle ended, the duo decide to help out Regis and M-21 and take off. Aftermath Having already disposed of Yuizi, Yuri arrives at the scene to see Lutai, unable to move. Yuri goes on to express his admiration for Tao and Takeo and now seems to understand why Crombel was so keen to keep an eye here. Lutai begs Yuri to help him, who coolly blanks his plea. Yuri reveals that Lutai will soon die, which will certainly delight Dr. Crombel, who had always wanted a Cerberus member as an experimental sample - he has now got two in Yuizi and Lutai. Lutai suspects that Yuri has betrayed the 12th Elder. Yuri denies any wrongdoings as he says that he only 'worked' under the 12th Elder and reveals that the Elder should be here by now, after he sent through a false report. Yuri goes on to explain his plan, which has now become a reality (destruction of KSA by the 12th Elder, who would then arrive here to see the entire Cerberus squad defeated. He would be enraged furthermore and destroy the whole city: hence, it now becomes inevitable that the Elder faces severe punishment from the other Elders and therefore he would have no time to kill Yuri). Yuri marvels at his perfect plan and decides to halt himself and kill Lutai. Image Gallery tao starting fight.PNG|Tao starts the fight Lutai electrocuted.PNG|Lutai is electrocuted Tao's whips surround lutai.PNG|Tao traps Lutai Lutai pulls tao.PNG|Lutai pulls Tao Tao07.jpg|Tao Lutai fleeing.PNG|Lutai tries to flee Tao_in_wires.png|Tao defends himself with wires Lutai electrocuted2.PNG|Tao captures Lutai Lutai.suit.png|Lutai's battle suit Attacking from behind.PNG|Lutai attacks from behind Tao hurt.PNG|Tao is hit Lutai cutting tao wires.PNG|Lutai attacks Tao Tao about to be killed.PNG|Tao unable to escape Lutai gets kicked.PNG|Lutai gets kicked Takeo fights lutai.PNG|Takeo vs Lutai Lutai gets hit by bullets.PNG|Lutai is hit by bullets Electrocution.PNG|Tao electrocutes Lutai Lutaispin.jpg|Lutai's weapon takeo collides.PNG|Takeo collides Takeo worn out.PNG|Takeo is injured Tao plunges lutai.PNG|Tao's successful attack Unconscious lutai.PNG|Unconscious Lutai Category:Battles